One-shots HunkxShay
by Shiro Honda OwO9
Summary: Justo lo que dice el título, historias cortas de esta linda pareja.


**Voltron no me pertenece.**

* * *

El sonido de la lluvia era una melodía que él definitivamente disfrutaba, era tan tranquilizante el sonido de las gotas de la lluvia y el olor a tierra mojada. Este tipo de ambiente es el ideal para sentarte en tu sillón y envolverte en una cobija mientras disfrutas de una bebida caliente y miras algo interesante en la televisión.

Esa sería la manera ideal de Hunk para pasar un día lluvioso, por eso mismo es que la verdad no entendía porque fue que decidió perder la oportunidad de disfrutar aquella noche que tenía el apartamento solamente para él por, en cambio, lavar la ropa sucia.

Sus compañeros y mejores amigos: Lance y Pidge habían decidido salir esa noche junto a Shiro, Keith y Allura. Le habían invitado pero decidió rechazar la invitación, no tenía ganas de salir así que mejor se propuso realizar los quehaceres domésticos.

Un trueno sonó a lo lejos, dando la sensación de haber sido apenas un ronroneo.

Hunk suspiró mientras entraba a la lavandería de aquel complejo de apartamentos, abrió la puerta con el pie debido a que sus manos estaban ocupadas sosteniendo el cesto donde llevaba la ropa sucia, se sorprendió al no ver a nadie más ahí, se encogió de hombros, era mejor para él ya que podía escoger cualquier lavadora.

Se acercó a una y procedió a meter las prendas dentro del aparato, vertió el jabón e inició el proceso de lavado.

Lavar la ropa podía tardar un poco por lo que mejor tomó asiento en una de las sillas que había junto a la pared, se cruzó de brazos y comenzó a mover sus dedos al ritmo de alguna canción.

Su soledad pronto se vio interrumpida cuando la puerta se abrió y tras ella entró una persona alta, o más bien, una chica de cabello castaño corto, usaba un pantalón deportivo oscuro y una blusa gris.

Hunk supuso que no era el único extraño que se quedaba en casa un fin de semana y se la pasaba lavando ropa.

Vio como ella metía su carga de ropa y preparaba el ciclo de lavado mientras tarareaba felizmente, la chica se dio vuelta y su mirada se encontró con la contraria, el chico apartó la mirada avergonzado por haber sido atrapado in fraganti.

Ella sonrió antes de cerrar la puerta del aparato y acercarse a tomar asiento junto a él.

Hunk sintió sus manos sudar a causa de los nervios, ¿acaso ella también vivía ahí? Bueno era obvio que debía de hacerlo o sino no estaría ahí lavando, aquel lugar era para uso exclusivo de los inquilinos.

Preguntas se formaban en su mente tan rápido como aumentaba su incomodidad al estar a solas con una chica linda, se sentía con la obligación de romper el silencio y ser el primero en entablar una conversación, para su alivio, la otra habló.

-Hola, soy Shay.- se presentó mientras le extendía la mano en señal de cortesía, Hunk tardó en entender que realmente le estaba dirigiendo la palabra.

-H-Hun-nk- carraspeó para deshacerse de su tartamudeo, le correspondió el apretón de manos.-Yo soy Hunk.

-Un gusto conocerte Hunk.- y le sonrió amablemente.

Hunk sintió como su corazón latió con fuerza, la voz de Shay era sumamente encantadora, y ahora que podía apreciar su rostro pudo notar los lindos irises ámbar que se encontraban dentro de un contorno parecido a la silueta de una almendra.

Tragó saliva nervioso, de pronto el estómago comenzaba a dolerle de manera extraña a comparación de cuando se marea, era un síntoma más agradable que sus constantes mareos.

-¿Eres nuevo en el edificio?- preguntó ella, él arqueó la ceja confuso ya que pensaba lo mismo de ella.

-No, tengo tiempo viviendo aquí.- respondió.

-¿De verdad? nunca te había visto antes ¿en qué piso vives?- hizo la pregunta con curiosidad.

-En el quinto piso, ¿y tú?

-En el tercero, acostumbro a subir las escaleras.- comentó.

-Yo uso el elevador.- fue su respuesta. Tendría lógica que la razón por la que nunca se había encontrado con la chica era porque él nunca subía las escaleras ya que subir cinco pisos por sí mismo resultaba agotador más el hecho de que si vives en un edificio de ocho pisos es obvio que no conozcas a todos tus vecinos.

La castaña le sonrió.

-Es curioso que vivamos aquí y sea la primera vez que te vea, pareces agradable.- habló ella con sinceridad.

-Lo mismo digo.- dijo Hunk de igual forma.

El sonido de la lluvia no menguaba, al contrario, incrementaba al volverse más violenta la manera con la que impactaban las gotas de agua en la superficie.

Shay suspiró con nostalgia.

-¿No te gusta el olor a tierra mojada por la lluvia? En mi opinión es de lo más agradable, nada como un día de lluvia para disfrutar de las pequeñas cosas.- balanceó sus pies.

El chico sonrió ante la expresión de relajación que la castaña ponía al hablar.

-Si, como para beber un poco de chocolate caliente y sentarte a ver netflix.- dijo entrando en confianza.

Shay le miró emocionada.

-O merendar con tu familia mientras que comparten anécdotas.

La expresión nostálgica que realizó Shay le hizo pensar que tal vez vivía lejos de su familia. Inclinó la cabeza con confusión.

-¿Vives sola, Shay?- preguntó en parte preocupado, ella negó primero con la cabeza y luego le miró.

-Vivo con mi hermano, él y yo vivimos lejos de nuestra familia a causa de nuestros trabajos.- comenzó a jugar con sus dedos, en su voz se notaba que realmente extrañaba a su familia.

-Te entiendo, yo también vivo lejos de mi familia, los echo de menos de vez en cuando.- una tímida sonrisa se formó en sus labios para ahora ser él quien bajara la vista y jugara con sus manos, recién le acababa de conocer pero creía tener mucho en común con esa chica.

-¿Acaso vives solo?- enarcó una ceja.

-No, comparto apartamento con unos amigos. Es divertido, es como si viviera aun con mis hermanos.- bromeó, Shay rio con suavidad.

-Es lo bueno- respondió ella y suspiró, apoyó su barbilla en la palma de su mano-, cuando vives solo es realmente triste. La familia lo es todo para mí.

Ambos jóvenes quedaron envueltos en un agradable silencio, se preguntaban cómo era posible que se sintieran tan cómodos con el otro si recién se conocían. Supusieron que se debía a las similitudes entre ellos.

Hunk se animó a hablar esta vez.

-Así que…- hizo una pausa mientras pensaba en que decir, Shay le miró.- ¿Qué haces en casa un sábado por la noche en vez de salir?

Esa duda le tenía de verdad intrigado, Shay le parecía una chica muy linda y alegre como para que fuera de ese porcentaje de personas, donde él mismo se incluye, que se queda en casa en lugar de salir a divertirse como los demás.

La castaña rio suavemente, dirigió su vista al frente.

-Trabajo casi toda la semana, descanso los domingos y para disfrutar por completo de ese día lavo la ropa los sábados por la noche para estar libre. Además, me he dado cuenta que casi no hay gente aquí esta noche de la semana, es relajante estar sola de vez en cuando.- explicó.

Hunk asintió al escucharla, él normalmente lavaba la ropa por las tardes y entre semana, por eso entendió por qué no se habían encontrado antes y era porque acostumbraban hacer las cosas de un modo distinto que el otro. Tal vez solo fuera una enorme coincidencia, o una oportunidad única, que por fin se cruzaran sus caminos.

Salió de sus pensamientos solo cuando la fémina le habló.

-¿Y tú, Hunk? ¿Qué haces aquí un sábado en la noche?

-Oh, tenía tiempo libre y entonces vi que había ropa sucia, entonces me dije "Hunk, alguien tiene que lavarla y por lo visto ese tienes que ser tu".- comento, ella rio divertida.

-Eres divertido- comentó.

-Gracias.- dijo él sonrojándose ligeramente.

Un fuerte trueno se escuchó a la distancia alertando a ambos, el chico cayó en cuenta de algo.

-Rayos, mis amigos no llevan paraguas y es probable que siga lloviendo cuando regresen.- dijo con preocupación, el día había sido engañoso al estar soleado por lo que Lance y Pidge no se molestaron en tomar un paraguas al salir, conociéndolos ambos intentarían llegar a casa caminando, suspiró.

-Mi hermano tampoco llevaba paraguas al salir de casa.- decía ella mientras tenía una mano en la barbilla en pose pensativa, se levantó de su asiento.-Debo ir a ver si ya llegó, adiós Hunk.

-Sí, adiós Shay.- se despidió de ella sonriendo no muy convencido. Tenía la sensación de que si uno se marchaba de ahí no se volverían a ver.

El moreno vio como ella se dirigía a la salida y se detenía justo en el umbral de la puerta como si estuviera pensando en algo, después de unos segundos Shay se giró lo suficiente para verle.

-Es probable que aun falte tiempo para que la ropa esté lista para el secado.- comentó ella, él asintió dudoso al no saber que quería decir con eso, la chica le sonrió amablemente.- ¿quisieras acompañarme y tomar un chocolate caliente mientras espero que llegue mi hermano? Está lloviendo y quiero comer algo dulce.

Hunk pestañeó sorprendido ante la invitación que acababa de recibir, el ritmo de sus latidos se aceleró a la vez que un sonrojo se instalaba en parte de su cara. Esperaba que no se le notara tanto, una vez se calmó un poco y se aseguró de ser capaz de articular palabra, aceptó sonriente.

-Me encantaría.- fue su simple respuesta, Shay sonrió al escucharle.

-Bien, vamos.- dijo y Hunk le siguió.

* * *

-Achu- un estridente estornudo se escuchó en el apartamento, Lance y Pidge se encontraban sentados en el sofá, cada uno cubierto con una cobija y con un pañuelo desechable en mano, el cubano se sonó la nariz.- ¡Hunk! ¡Necesitamos más pañuelos!

-¡Ahí voy!- se escuchó la voz del mencionado, el cual estaba en la cocina preparando caldo de pollo para sus amigos.

Aquel sábado por la noche había sido increíble para el samoan ya que al final si pudo disfrutar de su tiempo libre, había tomado una rica taza de chocolate caliente en el apartamento de Shay, rieron y hablaron durante horas sin darse cuenta, solo desvaneciéndose el agradable ambiente entre ambos cuando Rax, el hermano de ella, llegó a casa.

Y Hunk se percató de inmediato que a él no le agradaba que Shay llevara personas a la casa y menos si se trataba de hombres, había demostrado ser un hermano muy sobreprotector. En cierto modo, no lo culpaba, era un poco descabellado invitar alguien a quien recién conoces a casa.

Pero la sonrisa que se formó en su cara no podía ser borrada tan fácilmente, ambos prometieron seguir en contacto y ahora que sabían dónde vivía el otro sería más fácil verse de vez en cuando.

Sirvió en dos platos hondos un poco de sopa, los colocó en una bandeja y se dirigió a la sala, se acercó a sus amigos y los puso sobre la mesita quedando un plato frente a cada uno.

-Gracias Hunk.- dijo Pidge con voz gangosa, se sacó el termómetro de la boca y procedió a comer un poco de lo servido por su amigo.

-No hay de que.- decía sonriente, le dio una caja nueva de pañuelos al cubano, quien se apresuró a arrebatársela de las manos y sacar un montón de ellos.

Tal y como Hunk había predicho aquella noche, Lance y Pidge no llevaban paraguas e intentaron regresar caminando dejando como resultado que llegaran a casa temblando a causa de estar mojados de pies a cabeza por la lluvia y derivando en sus actuales resfriados.

Lance tomó una cucharada del caldo de pollo y sopló antes de ingerirlo, lamentó el no poder distinguir los sabores por culpa de su nariz congestionada.

Hunk sonrió divertido por la cómica escena de sus dos amigos enfermos, sacó el celular con la intención de hacerles una foto pero un par de golpes en la puerta le detuvieron. Se levantó para ir a abrir la puerta y cuando lo hizo se encontró con Shay.

-Hola Shay.- saludó animado al verle, ella sonrió.

-Hola Hunk, creo que accidentalmente me llevé tu detergente anoche.- dijo entregándole la botella del producto, Hunk la agarró.

-Me preguntaba donde había quedado, volví a la lavandería para buscarlo y no lo encontré por ningún lado.

Ella rio apenada.

-De verdad lo siento, estaba muy distraída anoche.- comentó. Ambos habían seguido hablando después de ir por sus cargas de ropa y meterlas a la secadora, pasaron dos horas y aun conversaban bastante entretenidos por lo que ella se llevó el detergente de Hunk sin darse cuenta que no era suyo. Ella rascó su nuca al recordar eso.

-No te preocupes, yo también estaba algo distraído anoche.

Ambos rieron y hablaron un poco más hasta que la voz de Rax resonó en el pasillo llamando a Shay.

-Ya debo irme, Rax y yo visitaremos hoy a nuestros padres.- explicó.

-Sí, hasta luego Shay.- Hunk se despidió agitando su mano en el aire, ella sonrió y se despidió de igual forma mientras comenzaba a caminar.

-Te veo otro día Hunk.- dijo la castaña antes de irse junto a su hermano.

Una vez la perdió de vista por las escaleras, el chico cerró la puerta mientras seguía sonriendo, al darse la vuelta se encontró con sus dos amigos que le observaban desde el sillón con los ojos abiertos como platos, y es que de verdad estaban sorprendidos, no todos los días veían a su amigo hablar con una chica.

-¿Quién es ella?- preguntó de inmediato Pidge sorprendida.

-¿Acaso tienes algo interesante que contarnos, Hunk?- ahora fue Lance quien le preguntó divertido dándole codazos aprovechando que su amigo tomó asiento junto a ellos.

-Se llama Shay, vive en el tercer piso.- respondió. Ellos le hicieron una señal para que siguiera hablando, no le quedó de otra más que contarles un poco más.- La conocí anoche mientras lavaba la ropa.

-¿Lo dices enserio?- cuestionó burlón el cubano- Pareciera que se llevan muy bien solo para haber estado lavando ropa.

-¿Estas contando toda la verdad?- preguntaba Pidge divertida a la vez que entrecerraba los ojos, ninguno le creía del todo.

Hunk se cruzó de brazos levemente ofendido.

-Bien, me invitó a su departamento a tomar un chocolate caliente, eso es todo.- agregó un poco molesto.

-Hunk, tranquilo, si no quieres decirnos que tienes novia no te obligaremos a hacerlo, ¿no es así, Pidge?

La castaña asintió.

-Sí, solo no se te olvide invitarnos a tu boda.- dijo ella, ambos comenzaron a reír.

El más alto suspiró con resignación, ya veía venir las distintas formas con las que sus amigos le molestarían los siguientes días pero la idea no le molestaba tanto.

Podía asegurarse a sí mismo que soportar las bromas de sus dos amigos no sería tan malo si después de todo podía seguir viendo a Shay.

* * *

 **Hola a todos :D**

 **Tengo varias ideas para one-shots de esta pareja, me parece más sencillo publicarlos en un mismo fic así que este es el primero que terminé de escribir…**

 **La idea del one-shot salió de un examen de inglés que tuve hace semanas, era un diálogo entre dos personas y me gusto para escribir algo de esta linda pareja.**

 **Perdón por las faltas de ortografía.**

 **Hasta la próxima ;D**


End file.
